Ninja Pirate King
by SixPerfections
Summary: Luffy washes up on Konoha! He only remembers his name and that he wants to be the Pirate King... whatever that means. Luffy is something of a dumbass, but his strength, loyalty and charm earn him earn him lots of strong Nakama! How does one become a Pirate King in a Ninja world? Luffy swings from comically stupid to serious like the manga. AU, T for possible dirty jokes.
1. Chapter 1

It was a hot day when a couple of fishermen found a strange little boy with a straw hat washed up on the beach.

"Hey Yonu, look! It's a kid!" said the first fisherman.

"Oh my God Yuno I see him! Right, we have to help him!" said Yonu. Together they rushed over to where they kid was laying.

He was on his back with a straw hat much too big for him was stuck on his head. He couldn't have been older than 6 or 7 years old.

"Hey, grab him and we'll pull him further up the beach Yonu!"

"You're so smart Yuno! Let's help this little gaki."

They each grabbed one of his arms and went to pull him up the beach. To their complete shock the kid's arms stretched many times their normal length when they tried to pull him.

Both of their jaws dropped to the ground when they saw this and their eyes flew about six inches out of their eye sockets.

"What—WHAT IS THIS?!" they both cried in unison.

00000

Konohagakure

In front of the Third sat the strange little boy that had been found on the coast two days prior. Not that the ninja village would normally take any interest in that but against all odds it seemed this little boy had a previously unknown kekkei genkai.

The boy just looked straight ahead at him with his arms folded, wearing some baggy clothes and a straw hat too big for him on his head. He had a scar under one eye and the Hokage wondered how he got it. There was something odd about the look on the boy's eyes. He had an empty, vacant look. Not like someone traumatized or under some kind of influence. It was more the vacant look one would expect to see in farm animals – the kind of look they had because there really wasn't much going on upstairs.

The Third looked over and addressed the medic who had brought the boy over from the hospital. "So, how is he? What was he able to tell you?"

The medic looked a little uncomfortable. "Well aside from dehydration and a little sunburn he's right as you can expect. There is a lot of memory loss, so we suspect he must have had quite the blow to the head. That might explain his… peculiarities. Mostly he just remembers his name and… one other thing."

This made the Third curious, so he decided he would talk to the boy and see what he remembered himself. "Thank you, let me talk to the boy now" he said to the medic who nodded.

The little boy sat still with the same wide eyed blank expression on his face. And why were his eyes so round? Overall it was all kind of creepy.

"What's your name son?" asked the Hokage.

"I'm Luffy" answered the little boy.

The Third nodded. "Good good. Now can you tell me where you're from Luffy?"

The boy just looked at him blankly for a few moments. Just when the Hokage thought the boy hadn't heard him the boy started to squint and scrunch his face like he was thinking really hard.

_Well that was suddenly a delayed reaction_ thought the Hokage. At least the boy was giving it some serious thought.

The Hokage let him continue to scrunch and think for a few minutes. Eventually it looked like he had figured something out because his face relaxed and he turned back to the Hokage with a smile.

"Well?" asked the Hokage.

"I'm Luffy!" The little boy said.

The Hokage promptly fell out of his chair.

"What was all that time you spent thinking? You already told me your name!" said the Hokage pulling himself back in his chair.

"Well I am. I'm Luffy!" said the boy again.

"Err well yes… why don't we move on to something else shall we? Do you know how come you're able to stretch your limbs the way you do?" asked the Hokage "It truly is a remarkable ability my boy."

"Why? Can't everyone do it?" Luffy asked with a tilt of his head.

The Hokage's eyebrow twitched. _What is wrong with this kid? Maybe the medics were wrong and he _does_ have brain damage. _

"No Luffy, people most definitely do _not_ stretch their limbs like a piece of rubber."

"Why not? It's really fun. Look" said Luffy.

To the Hokage's awe and horror Luffy grabbed his head and lifted it up stretching his neck. Then he proceeded to turn his head around three or four times tightening his neck like a corkscrew. Then he let go of his head and it spun around really fast until it snapped back in to place.

"Haha! That's really fun Ojiisan. Give me a few minutes to full my mouth up with spit and then I can spray it like a firehouse all around the room. You should try it too!" said an enthusiastic Luffy.

The Hokage had to resist the urge to facepalm. "Other people can't stretch like you do Luffy. And I would appreciate it if you didn't spit all over my office."

When the Third looked up at Luffy he was already twisting his head around again and had his cheeks full of spit.

"STOP THAT!" shouted the Hokage with sudden unexplainable pointy teeth.

After he had gotten the boy to settle down and (thankfully) swallow his spit the Hokage wasn't sure he could take much more of this interview. He moved to wrap things up.

"So Luffy," said the Hokage, "do you remember _anything_ other than your name?" asked the Hokage tiredly, not really expecting a positive answer.

To his surprise Luffy nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah, there's something real important that I remember." Said Luffy for once with a serious look on his face.

He was about to find out a piece of the puzzle with this strange little boy. The Hokage couldn't help it he leaned forward in anticipation for what they boy had to say. "What? What is it you remember that's so important Luffy?"

The boy broke out in a stupidly big grin. "I'm going to be the King of all Pirates!"

The Hokage's desk broke in half, such was the force with which slammed his forehead into the shiny wooden surface.

00000

The boy Luffy was a complete mystery. No one knew where he came from or where his Kekkei Genkai originated. There was also the question of whatever was wrong with him. He had amnesia sure that much was obvious to everyone. But he was so peculiar. Half the medical staff thought it was an undetectable brain trauma that explained the amnesia and the strange behavior. The other half just thought he was a complete idiot/dumbass/someone with bovine level IQ.

Either way brain injury/dumbassery not withstanding, it was decided that his unique ability was simply too good to be allowed to go to waste. Thus Luffy was set up with a tiny apartment, a small stipend and was enrolled in the ninja academy. When Iruka came to his new apartment to tell him he would be going to ninja school, the first question that he asked floored the Chunnin.

"What's a ninja?"

When he picked himself off the floor the ninja squinted at the boy furiously. "You saying you don't know what a ninja is Luffy?"

"Yup. I don't have any idea" said the boy with one of his big smiles.

Ok then… "Do you know what a police officer is?" asked Iruka, deciding to do a little test.

"Yeah. They catch bad guys."

"Do you know what a fireman is?"

"Yup."

"Do you know what a bandit is?"

"Yup."

"Do you know what a dentist is?"

"Yup. A sick sadist."

"That's not really… you know never mind you're actually right on that one. Do you know what a soldier is?"

"Yup."

"So… do you know what a ninja is?"

"No idea" he said with a laugh. Iruka's eyebrow twitched. How could he not know what a ninja is? And did he have to be so damn happy about it?

_I guess it must be some weird quirk of his amnesia _Iruka figured.

"Ok…" began Iruka, thinking how he was going to explain this in simple terms, "A ninja is kind of like a soldier. Except they are much stronger, a lot more sneaky, and the only work for the village and Lord Hokage. Got it?"

The boy seemed to ponder this for a few minutes with his hand on his chin. "Say," Luffy asked, "I'm going to need Nakama if I'm going to be the Pirate King. Are there going to be lots of strong people in this ninja thing? Maybe someone who can cook, and a musician and stuff."

Iruka's eyebrows shot up in incredulity. _He wants his Nakama to be really strong but also have some mundane civilian job? I don't know what this kid's deal is… but he can't just be this slow. It has to be brain damage. Is he actually going to be able to cut is as a ninja? _

Hokage's orders were absolute however. Iruka would just pay along and hope things worked out.

"Yes Luffy, in the ninja academy but especially once you graduate and become a real ninja you'll make lots of Nakama. In fact most people when they get assigned into a team help each other get stronger and become Nakama for life." The Chunnin said to the young boy.

"And ninja are strong right?" asked Luffy with a concentrated frown on his face.

_Didn't we just go over this a minute ago?_ Thought Iruka to himself.

With patience and a slightly forced smile he replied, "Yes Luffy. Ninja are super strong. Our village, Konoha is known for having the strongest ninja and we care the most about making strong bonds with our Nakama. What do you say Luffy, are you ready to become a ninja?"

Luffy seemed to think about it for a minute, then broke out into a huge grin, "Ha ha, you bet! Strong people, strong Nakama, sounds like a great place! Hahahaha" he laughed merrily_. _

Iruka breathed a sigh of relief that the boy had agreed so easily. "Good. School starts tomorrow, so get ready" the man said with a smile.

"Yeah! Need strong. I'm going to be the Pirate King. Ninja Pirate King?" said Luffy, and he seemed to lose himself in deep thought on the subject.

Bewildered by the odd comments and suddenly forgotten, Iruka let himself quietly out of Luffy's door.

_Pirate King? What does that even MEAN?_

00000

A/N: This is a comedic idea I had. In the manga Luffy swings from being normally intelligent and pretty insightful to being as smart as a sack of rocks. I like exploiting that idea to comedic effect.

I'm not sure how long this story is going to be or how often I'll update it. I guess it all depends on how popular it is. My goal would be a heavy dose of humor and alot of fun action to go with it. Oh and my idea is to replace Naruto with Luffy as the main character.


	2. Chapter 2

Luffy was not a great student. He wasn't even a good student. Well, in all honesty he was so bad that being called a student sometimes seemed like a technicality.

During class Luffy was even worse than Naruto. It seemed he spent class time only doing one of three things: Sleeping, joking with the other boys (the girls wouldn't put up with it), and picking his nose.

(He did one of these things far more than the other two. Which one he preferred remains an S-Ranked secret. )

It wasn't long before a classmate introduced Luffy to a new hobby. Luffy had never been a prankster before but he found it suited him like a custom made glove.

The two sat together at lunch a few days after Luffy started at the academy. Naruto was the first friend Luffy made in the academy and the two had hit it off pretty good right off the bat. The blonde had finally started to get Luffy really interested in the fine art of pranking.

"Oh, I get it. So a prank is something that doesn't hurt anyone but gets them really mad." Said Luffy to his soon to be accomplice with a contemplative look.

Young Naruto nodded enthusiastically. "Yup! And it's totally ok to do so don't feel guilty. As long as you don't get caught it's a total success, everyone laughs and it's fun to watch people freak out."

Luffy laughed rambunctiously at this. "Haha! Well we should get started. I really want to try it out now!" said Luffy, suddenly looking around at the other tables with a glint in his eyes and his hands making disturbing squeezing motions.

"Ugh, Luffy I like your enthusiasm but pranks need to be planned out and…"

However Luffy wasn't listening. He was just thinking about how to make people mad without hurting them. Luffy didn't have his memories but he remembered something that he thought was a good way to get girls mad.

"HEY SAKURA, INO, HINATA! ALL THREE OF YOU ARE REALLY REALLY FAT!" he yelled across the lunch area at the only three girls whose names he remembered.

The whole outside area became eerily quiet to the point you actually could hear crickets chirping. Then two girls slowly stood up red in the face with anger while a third red faced girl tried to hide under the table in embarrassment.

With an eerie series of jerky steps the two girls started to move towards his table, fists clenched and a frightening dark look in their eyes.

Luffy regarded them curiously before he turned to his friend Naruto. For some reason he couldn't explain Naruto had broken out in a torrent of sweat with a horrified look on his face. The boy looked ready to bolt but was too terrified to actually move a muscle.

"Luffy…" Sakura growled out in a low terrifying voice as Ino looked too consumed in rage to even utter a single syllable.

Luffy turned back to the girls after Sakura said his name, a blank look on his face. He looked around as everyone in the lunch area stared. Something didn't seem right.

"Hey Naruto," Luffy said turning to his friend, "this isn't working like you said it would. Didn't you say everyone would be laughing?"

Naruto shot a look of utter betrayal at his friend who just looked back at him obliviously. The blonde shrunk down on his chair as suddenly an oppressive dark aura seemed to be emanating from the girls and their eyes glowed an eerie white. And all their attention was now directed at him.

"Luffy, you idiot! Did you forget the part about not getting caught? That's the most important part!" Naruto hissed at his friend with a whine in his voice.

Luffy stuck his fist into his hand in realization, totally oblivious to the impending doom that was almost upon them now. "Of course! I get it now. Next time you give me an awesome idea like this I'll make sure to do it right Naruto-sensei" he said to the blonde with a casual smile.

"Naruto…" hissed Ino as the two girls had finally arrived at their table. Naruto was shaking from head to toe in fear as he held his arms in front of him in a supplicating position. "Luffy has no memories and probably has brain damage" the girl began with barely contained rage as the black aura behind the two girls seemed to consume everything in Naruto's field of vision "so you must be the one that told him to say those horrible things. It was you wasn't it? Admit it!" she said as she slowly cracked her knuckles with loud audible pops.

Naruto shook his head from side to side rapidly. "You… You got it all wrong…"

"NARUTO," said Sakura, her tongue turning forked like a snake's for no explainable reason while she pounded her fists together, "you would dare use the mentally challenged to do your dirty work? I'm disgusted in you. Let's see who looks fat after we get done beating on your face!"

"NOOOOOooooo-"

Naruto's cries went unanswered as two howling banshees descended on him and proceeded to pound him within an inch of his life. At first this made Luffy panicked and he tried to speak up for his friend.

"Hey, leave Naruto-sensei alone! He was about to teach me other cool stuff!"

For some reason his pleas only intensified the pounding the poor Uzumaki took at the hands of two very angry girls.

The rest of the class looked on in horror. Was Luffy some kind of genius, or was he really as stupid as he seemed?

00000

Luffy was an unmitigated failure when it came to the written and intellectual side of the ninja academy. His teachers found out that his test scores were so bad, the average turned out to be in the _negative_ numbers. This greatly puzzled them as such a thing was mathematically impossible. If you get a zero on everything how can you possibly get a negative score? But every time they added up his scores inexplicably it came out as negative. Figuring it couldn't be worse than a zero the teachers went ahead and left it that way.

On the practical side of things however Luffy turned out to be a great student. Even if half his teachers couldn't say for sure if they boy actually knew how to read, so far his taijutsu and weapons training scores had been right near the top of the class. That was without him using his special "rubber" kekkei genkai. The boy had also quickly picked up the knack for molding chakra far faster than his classmates with the exception of Sakura.

The class had already learned how to perform the Bushin (Clone) and Henge (Transformation) techniques. Other than taking a frustratingly long time (for the teachers) to learn the hand seals Luffy could do those about as well as the rest of the class. Today they were going to learn how to do Kawarimi (substitution).

"Ok class," began Iruka while standing outside with his class, "now that you have all learned the hand signs that go for this technique, allow me to demonstrate how it is done."

Turning away from his class Iruka turned to face some blocks of wood. He slowly went through the hand signs before he disappeared in a puff of smoke. In his place one of the wooden blocks hung in the air for a second before falling. Iruka was smiling at some of the awed faces in his class as he stood in the exact spot where one of the blocks of wood had been.

"The technique only works on inanimate objects. It's a fantastic way to avoid attacks and trick your opponents. You can even use it to replace yourself with objects that are out of sight if you know where they are and can visualize them. So line up and give it a try one by one." said Iruka.

The students lined up and gave it a try. First up was Sasuke, who got it perfectly on the first try. The boy smirked as most of the girls cheered and declared love, some of the boys glared and Iruka congratulated him. He wasn't about to ruin the moment by telling them his family had taught him the technique already.

Next was Kiba. The block of wood moved about half way to him but the boy never moved from the spot. Kiba gave a frustrated growl as Iruka told him that was a good first try.

Shikamaru got it mostly right the first try, except there was a delay from when he finished the hand signs to when he switched with the block of wood. Iruka told him it was just a kink he would have to work out. Sakura got it perfectly the first try and beamed at the praise Iruka gave her.

When it was finally Luffy's turn they had run out of wooden blocks over by where Iruka was standing. Iruka just looked expectantly at the boy with the straw hat, expecting him to pick up one of the blocks and move it into position before trying the technique himself. Instead Iruka was surprised when the boy looked right at him and started going through the hand signs.

"Luffy, what are you-"

Iruka felt a light sensation of chakra before feeling himself being yanked in the direction of Luffy. A split second later he reappeared in a cloud of smoke, looking around confusedly. He was standing in the exact same spot Luffy had been. Half the class was looking at him with wide eyes. Half the class was looking at someone else.

"Hahaa! That's wasn't so hard Iruka! Some of this ninja stuff is really really awesome! Hahaha!" said the straw hat boy with a good natured laugh.

Iruka just stared at Luffy with incredulity as the boy stood in the exact same spot Iruka himself had been.

"Wha- Luffy! Didn't you listen to anything I said? I told you it wouldn't work on people! Why the heck did you even try it on me?" exclaimed a shocked Iruka.

"Well Ojisan, I guess it does work on people!" said Luffy as he crossed his arms with a self satisfied smile.

The rest of the students glared daggers at Iruka, thinking that he had been lying to them about the technique.

"What the hell Iruka-sensei! Are you _trying _to screw us over?" said Kiba as he pointed at him angrily.

"HA! I always knew you had kind of a dumb look to you sensei!" said Ino, while pointing at him with an 'I was right' air about her.

"You're just afraid of my awesome ninja skills so you're teaching us wrong on purpose, aren't you?" Said Naruto with a comically hurt look on his face.

Iruka's eyebrow twitched at his student's comments. "Now listen you…"

Over the next twenty minutes everyone tried to use the replacement technique on people. None of them were successful much to their disappointment. The only one who seemed to be able to pull that particular trick off was Luffy. There were more than a few mortified students as they realized the insults they had been hurling at their Sensei were completely wrong. There were a lot of detentions after school that day.

00000

Sasuke stood at the edge of the play yard as he looked at the oddity that was Monkey D. Luffy. By all appearances he was a loud mouth dumbass. His test scores were even worse than Narutos, which was not something Sasuke would have thought possible. Still there were a few things that made Sasuke think there might be more to the boy who always wore that ridiculous hat.

First was the little incident at lunch the other day with the girls. Luffy had invited a well deserved beating by insulting two of the most violent girls in class, yet somehow with a few words he got out unscathed and Naruto had ended up with so many lumps on his face he looked like a grape vine. If it was on purpose, then Luffy had to be very skilled in manipulation and subterfuge. Why would anyone do something as dumb as insult the girls like that if it wasn't part of some master plan? It was deeply suspicious.

Sasuke had heard a rumor that the only reason the boy had been allowed to start the ninja academy a week or so after it had already started was by direct order of the Hokage. Surely Luffy had to be some kind of genius to get the personal attention of the Hokage, right?

Even the name felt so fake. Monkey D. Luffy? Who had a surname like Monkey? It must be a codename that served as kind of a joke for whoever picked it. There was no way that name was real, it was just so dumb. How mysterious that such a young boy was given an alias and what could it mean?

Then there was the fact that he could do the replacement technique with people and not just objects. Sasuke had never even heard of anyone who could do that, and he asked around after the incident. Was this some kind of genius way of using the jutsu no one had thought of before? Or was it a special ability unique to the boy?

Finally there was what his father had told him the night before. Apparently there were rumors that a 'new student' at the academy had a new type of kekkei genkai. The only new student that fit the bill was Luffy. Was his last name Monkey a codename to hide his identity as the member of a famous clan?

His father had just started teaching him to look 'underneath the underneath'. And what Sasuke saw was that Luffy had to be a genius level shinobi from a famous foreign clan that had to use a fake name because it might attract the wrong sort of foreign attention. That's why he did so bad in school. It was all in order to keep a low profile. Sasuke smirked in a self satisfied way at his intelligence. He had figured this out all on his own. His brother would be so proud of him when he told him!

Armed with new insight Sasuke began to walk over to talk to Luffy. He could see the boy was sitting alone while vigorously picking his nose.

_Engaging in socially inappropriate behaviors in order to encourage people to keep their distance. This must be part of his strategy to keep his identity a secret. _

Sasuke walked up to him unperturbed,seeing the now obvious tactic for what it was. Sasuke said, "Hi, I don't think we've been properly introduced yet. My name is Sasuke_. Uchiha _Sasuke." The raven haired boy threw his last name in there to see if he got any reaction from the straw hat boy.

The boy Luffy didn't seem to react to Sasuke's name, instead looking at him and blinked a few times. Then a big smile broke in his face. "Ohhh, nice to meet you Sasuke. I'm Luffy!" the boy said and extended his hand to shake enthusiastically. The same hand he had been using to pick his nose.

Sasuke looked at the hand skeptically for a moment. Even though there wasn't anything on his fingers that he could see it was still really gross. It was so nasty, who would do something like that? Then realization struck Sasuke.

_Of course! I already suspected Luffy was a skilled manipulator. He's doing something really gross so I'll back away in disgust and leave him alone! Well I'm the brother of Uchiha Itachi. No way you're going to get rid of me that easily. _

Gathering his courage to show he wouldn't be easily scared away, Sasuke shook his hand in a vigorous fashion. He felt something wet and sticky on his hand and it took at his willpower to keep a friendly expression on his face.

"Mind if I hang out with you for a bit?" asked Sasuke.

"No, go ahead" said Luffy with his trademark big smile.

_Yes! I'm in. He's acknowledging I saw past his obvious tactic and now I have a chance to find out more. It's better to be direct and put him on the defensive. _

"There are rumors all around that you have a kekkei genkai Luffy. Is that true? Would you mind showing me what it is?" asked Sasuke in a conspiratory tone.

Luffy looked at him blankly. "Cake genkai? Sorry I don't have any cake, and I've never tried genaki flavor." Then a thought struck Luffy, and he whipped his head towards Sasuke, mouth open and drool coming down his chin, "Do _you_ have any cake Sasuke? Oh Pleease say you do. Meat cake is my favorite!"

_Hmm trying to frustrate me by playing the part of the idiot. Well it's not going to work. Even if his acting is so good it's virtually indistinguishable from the real thing I see right through the deception. Where he gives it away is that it's too over the top. No one could possibly be that stupid. _

"No Luffy. Kekkei genkai means you have some abilities no one else has. Is it true you can do some incredible things?" asked Sasuke, trying to butter Luffy up.

Luffy thought about it for a minute. The old man in the tower and that teacher guy had told him to keep what he could do to himself. But that seemed kinda silly to him, who cares if he can do that stuff?

"I'm a rubberman" Luffy finally told Sasuke with a smile.

Sasuke looked at him skeptically, thinking it was another devious deflection. "What do you mean? What's a rubberman?" he asked cautiously.

Luffy grabbed his cheeks and stretched them out as far as his arms would go. Sasuke's jaw comically hit the floor and his eyes few clean out of their sockets.

"See? I'm a rubberman! Hahahaha!" said Luffy with a huge grin on his face.

00000

A/N: I have to say I've tried writing FF's before and so far this has been the most fun to write. If you enjoy it please let me know. :D

So I'm not sure who I'm going to team Luffy up with yet. Maybe he should go on team 7 as a replacement for Naruto… that's my top candidate so far. Nothing is in stone yet though so we'll see.

Also I'm not sure how long this fic will be. If people like it it'd be fun to make it pretty epic. I'd like to bring more One Piece characters into it but I don't think it would be until much later.

:D Hope you liked it.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: If you notice that Sasuke has turned into much more of a douche, that's because we're picking up after the massacre. There won't be any more trying to impress big bro Itachi like last chapter.

Also I apologize in advance. This chapter doesn't move the story forward all that much. Next one will have the plot moving along nicely if all goes to plan. Enjoy!

00000

_Two years later. Time to graduation: one year. _

Against all odds only a handful of people in his class knew of Luffy's so called 'kekkei genkai'. Sasuke, Kiba, Naruto and Shikamaru all knew or had figured out that Luffy had a rubbery body that was stretchy and was super resistant to blunt force. That was the extent of their knowledge. No one else in the class really had an inkling that there was anything different about Luffy.

However even if they didn't know about the kekkei genkai _everyone_ hated a full contact taijutsu spar against Luffy. That was because no matter how hard you managed to hit him it didn't seem to hurt him at all. It didn't help that Luffy was a damn good hand to hand fighter and slippery to boot.

Luckily in Sasuke's mind today was the day he had been waiting for. Sasuke was the number one student in his class in all fields. He was better than Luffy at throwing weapons, he knew more jutsu than him, he knew more about tactics and was better at stealth. Even in taijutsu training Sasuke did better than Luffy. On paper Sasuke seemed to be on top in almost every single way.

That didn't matter to Sasuke though because every time they had taijutsu spars at school Luffy beat him hands down. The raven haired boy had not managed to beat Luffy even once. It drove Sasuke _insane_! Him and that damn unfair kekkei genkai of his (kettle pot black *cough*).

Today was the first day where they would be allowed to spar with each other using everything in their arsenal instead of just hand to hand. Taijutsu, weapons, ninjutsu, anything and everything was allowed. Now Sasuke would finally get to show that freaky rubber bastard who was the strongest.

"Ok guys, this is the new type of sparing so let me go over the rules one more time," said Iruka as Sasuke and Luffy stared each other down from opposite sides of the platform. "Fight goes on until one of you is knocked out of the ring or until I declare a winner. If you get hit with a blunted weapon in a lethal place or somewhere where would significantly hinder you you lose. Feel free to go all out but try hard not to seriously hurt your fellow classmate. Any questions?"

Sasuke was itching to go, but annoying Luffy asked a question. "Hey Iruka-sensei, what about that thing you keep telling me not to show anyone? Can I whip that out now?"

This earned a bark of laughter from Kiba in the crowd and more than one girl turned red. There was lots of giggling in the crowd too. Luffy as always was completely oblivious to what was going on. Iruka just sighed. He'd given up trying to do something about this kind of thing a long time ago.

Sasuke however was furious. Was Luffy stalling? Was he really thinking of holding back? That was a sting to his pride he could not let stand. "Hey Luffy whatever you can do you better bring everything you've got. If you don't I'll guarantee you're going to get hurt, bad."

Luffy looked at Sasuke with a bland gaze that pissed the Uchiha off before looking back at Iruka with a questioning gaze. The Chunnin teacher sighed. "Well, I guess you've shown great restraint showing what you can do these past couple of years Luffy. Maybe the your classmates need a lesson in learning to expect the unexpected. Plus this type of sparing is supposed to help you get better at using all your abilities in a fight. Go ahead and show them what you can do Luffy." Said Iruka with a smile.

That comment got everyone's attention. Even if they were all watching the ring before now they all were hyper focused waiting to see whatever special thing Luffy was supposed to be able to do.

Luffy's eyes were hidden from view by his hat as a slow smile crept over his face. He hit his fist into his hand a couple of times in anticipation. "Finally I get to cut lose. Time to show you guys what I can do" young Luffy said.

Sasuke snorted. "As if whatever you can do can stand up to the power of an Uchiha. Now that I'm not restricted to taijutsu I'll have an easy time wiping the floor with you."

"Ohhh Sas~uke, you're so cool!" came a cry from the crowd.

"I know you'll kick his ass Sasuke! Do it in the name of our love!"

"Sasuke-sama, you're the best!"

The yelling from the crowd didn't bother Luffy in the least. Someone in the crowd however did get annoyed.

"Tsk, Luffy's beaten pretty boy there like a cheap drum every time they've had a spar. I don't know where this 'Sasuke is for sure going to win' fantasy is coming from," came the loud opinion of Kiba.

Sasuke's sharp glare turned to Kiba after he said this. The dark haired Uchiha looked like he was ready to immolate the Inuzuka right then and there. This didn't go unnoticed by Sasuke's fangirls.

"You fiend! You offended Sasuke-sama!"

"How dare you slander my one true love!"

"Get him! In the name of the children me and Sasuke-kun will have together!"

A bewildered Kiba suddenly found himself in a dog pile of angry girls trying to beat the living daylights out of him. Though he didn't like anyone fighting his battles, Sasuke still found it nice to watch the weakling who slighted him get the stuffing beat out of him.

"Hey. Stop wasting time. We gonna fight or what?" said Luffy.

Sasuke snapped his attention back to Luffy and gave him his best Uchiha glare. Luffy watched him calmly with his arms crossed.

Sasuke was going to end this decisively and quickly. It was time to show this upstart his place.

"Ready, set" said Iruka, "Begin!"

Sasuke quickly went through a fast series of hand seals. "Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!"

A large fireball formed from Sasuke's mouth and raced straight at Luffy.

Sasuke saw Luffy throw himself to the side and roll in to a crouch, narrowly avoiding his fireball. While he was still down the Uchiha launched a hail of shiruken at the other boy. Luffy pulled out a kunai and deflected only two of the shiruken while easily dodging all the rest.

"That was awesome Sasuke! Thought you really should be careful with that fireball thing though. You could have burned my hat" said Luffy with a sly smile while said hat hid his eyes from view.

Sasuke fumed. Was that- that nobody mocking him?!

"You've got him Sasuke-kun!"

"That was so incredible!"

"Marry me Saa~suke-Sama!"

Sasuke ignored all the weaklings shouting his name and focused on the problem in front of him. If he wanted to use his fireball technique again it would have to be from much closer to be a sure hit and being that close to an opponent like Luffy was dangerous. Sasuke knew he was the better shinobi, but he had gained a healthy respect for Luffy's taijutsu and speed. Still Sasuke felt confident in his own close combat skills… all he had to do was land a clean hit with a blunted kunai and it would be his victory.

The raven haired boy put a kunai in each hand and rushed at Luffy. The other boy made a sequence of hand signs that Sasuke easily recognized.

"Bushin-no Jutsu!"

Suddenly there were four Luffy's. Three of them charged at him while one of the Luffys remained behind. Ignoring the one that stayed in the back as an obvious fake Sasuke looked intently to see which of the three charging him was the real Luffy. He cursed as he couldn't pick out any differences between them as they all closed the distance and attacked at once.

Not knowing which attack was real Sasuke sidestepped one attack and blocked the other two with forearm and leg. When he didn't feel any impact from his blocks and didn't feel a wind from the attack he dodged Sasuke momentarily lost his concentration. They were all fakes!

During his distraction what felt like a fist crashed painfully into his face. Sasuke tumbled a step back and fell on his backside. The real Luffy had been the one that stayed far away! But how had he gotten hit? They had been at least five paces apart. Luffy was pretty fast but he wasn't that fast!

Sasuke looked up to see that Luffy was still in the same spot he had been before. Then the Uchiha noticed how the whole class was staring at Luffy in slack jawed horrow/awe. Even his annoying chorus of fangirls had shut up were staring at Luffy openmouthed.

_What the hell did Luffy do?_

Then Sasuke noticed a self satisfied smile on Luffy's face.

"You're not done from just that are you?" said Luffy in a lighthearted tone.

_Why that arrogant inferior insufferable- _

Sasuke took a deep breath and forced himself to calm down. Whatever Luffy had done it seemed he had some long range attack. Maybe a jutsu of compressed air that hit like a punch or something. It didn't really matter. Sasuke could either take his chances slinging long range attacks or close the distance to close quarters where there wouldn't be time to pull off any jutsus. Better to engage Luffy close range where he was familiar with his opponent rather than faraway against some unknown technique.

Sasuke picked himself up and gipped a kunai in each hand. Luffy readied himself by drawing one kunai and standing tall. The straw hat wearing kid had probably guessed what he wanted to do and wanted to answer to kind. Sasuke smirked. That worked for him.

Sasuke ran straight at Luffy closing the distance fast. He swung with a kunai at Luffy's neck which Luffy swiftly blocked with his own. The Sasuke swung with is other kunai which Luffy deflected by knocking away Sasuke's arm with his forearm. Luffy's block was a little too wild, leaving him open for a split second. Sasuke delivered a vicious kick to Luffy's stomach, knowing it wouldn't really hurt the other boy but would push him closer to the edge of the ring.

However Luffy didn't get pushed back. Instead Sasuke's eyes widened when his saw his foot sink into Luffy's stomach. The other boy seemed totally unphased as his body stretched and everyone could see the outline of Sasuke's foot coming out of Luffy's back.

_What the- _

Sasuke and the whole class stared wide eyed as Luffy stood there with Sasuke's foot in his stomach. The split second distraction from Sasuke was all Luffy needed as he stepped up and punched Sasuke in the face, hard.

Dazed and starting to feel the effects of getting hit in the head twice Sasuke jumped back and backpedalled to put some distance between himself and Luffy.

Sasuke was about eight feet away and still retreating when Luffy swung at him again. To the Uchiha's wide eyed shock Luffy's arm somehow _grew longer_ and came at him extremely fast. On reflex Sasuke was barely able to get his arms in X position to guard his face. Luffy's fist hit his forearms with bone jarring force much stronger than Luffy's regular punches.

_WHAT THE-_

Sasuke watched in amazement as Luffy's arm recoiled to normal length like a whip. Part of him was wondering if he was seeing things. Was this some kind of Jutsu? Genjutsu?

Or… maybe it was part of his kekkei genkai?

Still about ten feet away Luffy kicked at him with a roundhouse kick. This time Sasuke was able to watch the whole phenomenon while devoting his whole attention to it. The straw hat boy's leg stretched and came around like a whip aiming to his side. Sasuke blocked the kick. He was sent flying and could have sworn the arm he used to block was broken. That long distance kick was so much stronger than Luffy's regular kicks, it was insane.

_WHAT THE F*CK?!_

Sasuke rolled on the ground and nimbly came back up on a crouch. His arm hurt like hell but after an initial inspection he didn't think it was broken. He didn't think he would be able to use the arm for a few minutes at least however. Luffy was running straight at him. Much to his trepidation Sasuke realized he was near the edge of the ring.

With a kunai in his one good arm Sasuke slashed at Luffy. Still one arm down was too much of a disadvantage for Sasuke. Luffy blocked the arm with the kunai and used his other arm to punch Sasuke in the chest. The other boy stumbled back a few steps and fell out of the ring.

"Winner: Luffy!" said Iruka.

The crowd went wild. Well, a couple of the boys who liked Luffy and didn't like Sasuke went wild at any rate.

Sasuke lay on his back, looking up at Luffy who looking down at him from the ring. He had his arms crossed and had a self satisfied smile on his face.

_Luffy, LUFFY, DAMN YOU LUFFY! _

Sasuke was furious, shaking from anger. He was an avenger! He had to be the strongest to catch up with his brother. There was no way he was going to accept being weaker than this freakish Luffy. NO WAY!

_If only I had my Sharingan… the Sharingan is the ultimate kekkei genkai. If only I had that I would crush Luffy easily. I'll show him next time. I have to be the strongest! I have to be! _

Sasuke got up and strode off angrily. A flock of girls gathered around him consoling him about how that freakish Luffy cheated and how he was the best no matter what. Sasuke ignored them all, seething, already thinking about how he would beat Luffy next time.

_You won't beat me again Luffy._

Meanwhile Luffy got of pats on the back and congratulations from his two best friends in the academy Kiba and Naruto.

"Ha! Glad you put that stuck up pretty-boy in his place" said Kiba while putting his arm over his buddy.

"Oi! I didn't know you could that stretch thing with your arm and leg. That was soooo cool!" said Naruto with little stars of worship in his eyes.

"Yeah that's kinda freaky, but totally awesome. How do you do that? And how come you never told us you could do that? I thought we were buddies." Said Kiba while giving Luffy a playful noogie.

"Well, that old geezer in the tower and Iruka-san told me not to show anyone. Since they were always nice to me and gave me a place to live and stuff I figured why not." Said Luffy with a shrug.

Kiba and Naruto sweatdropped. _He just went along with the Hokage because he felt like it? Did he miss the whole 'Hokage's word is law' bit?_ Both of them thought.

"Anyway you flattened Sasuke with those skills. Is it a jutsu? Can you teach it to me?" asked an overly enthusiastic Naruto.

"It's just something I've always been able to do. I don't think I can teach anyone. People keep telling me only I can do it, which I always thought was kinda stupid." Said Luffy.

Naruto seemed deflated by this, but Kiba got excited, "Oh so this is part of your kekkei genkai isn't it? Part of being a rubberman and all?"

"Yup. I'm a rubberman!" said Luffy with a smile.

00000

A/N: I've gotten a bunch of feedback asking me to add Luffy to team 7 and not substitute anyone with him. I want to say I'm sorry but I don't think I'll be doing that for several reasons.

One, I want this to be Luffy's story not Team 7 with a tag along. Other than maybe Wave and Chunnin exams the story will be very different. Heck I'm thinking about not doing Wave at all. So… that's one reason.

Reason two is that having to write 5 people in a team starts to get kind of clunky (IMO). I'd rather have fewer people to develop better.

Fair warning: This story will be VERY different from the normal Naruto storyline. Chapters so far have been pretty light hearted but there will be some serious and emotional ones. Think of it like the One Piece manga with lots of silliness, action and some truly heart wrenching stuff. It is my hope I can pull something like that off =)

THANK YOU everyone who has reviewed and favorited or just read the story so far. Love you guys.


End file.
